


Dr. Flug Entry 001

by Ambercreek



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Contracts, Demon Summoning, Demons, Dr. Flug tries to prove that magic isn't real, First Meetings, Fucks up and summons a demon, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Magic wasn't real, you couldn't make things happen just by casting a spell or reading from old text. You needed physical evidence, and magic didn't have any evidence. That goes for superstitions too. Monsters, Ghost, Demons. None of those things were real. Or so Dr. Flug thought.





	1. Chapter 1

Magic wasn't real, you couldn't make things happen just by casting a spell or reading from old text. You needed physical evidence, and magic didn't have any evidence. That goes for superstitions too. Monsters, Ghost, Demons, even aliens. None of those things were real. Or so Dr. Flug thought.

He tried to remind himself that the only reason he was trying to summon a demon was to prove to his colleagues that magic wasn't real and there were no such things as demons, and he had to go and pick the one that everyone told him was impossible to summon, a began simply known by the name Black Hat.

So Flug paces around his tiny lab in his building off campus. It was pitch black minus the several lit candles that surrounded the pentagram that was painted (luckily not in virgin blood) on the floor. He ran over in his head if he had all the necessary ingredients to make this work.

There was the ancient book that his one colleague had given him. Made of old leather, the book bulged out with different maps and text shoved into it - the spine of the book was worn and threatened to split at any second.

The professor sighed, running a hand down his face. 'Better get it over with,' he thinks. So Dr. Flug grabs the book off of his desk, flipping to the bookmarked page. He takes another shaky deep breath before he starts reading.

His Latin was garbage and he was probably butchering each word he spoke. Flug only took one class of it during high school because he needed a language credit. Wanted to feel special.

Flug could feel the atmosphere in the lab shift the more he read the text. His head filling with pressure, making it feel heavy, ready to crack open.

In an abrupt flash of red and green smoke, Dr. Flug was thrown to the other side of the lab, back crashing into his equipment - vials of colorful liquid shattered. Dumping on top his head.

His lungs burned as he choked, struggling to get air. He was going to die suffocating in his lab at the attempts to summon a demon. Just great.

Just like that, the smoke vanished in an instant. Dr. Flug taking a deep breath, getting as much possible air into his lungs before letting in out in a quick puff.

When his vision finally came too, standing in the pentagram was a tall lanky man, dressed in a fine tailored black suit, a tall black top hat resting perfectly on his head. Skin a charcoal gray with a monocle covering his left eye.

Violet eyes stared widely at the man - demon.

"Holy shit." he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't uncommon for people to summon demons. Halloween parties, sleepovers, those sorts of things. But this, this was something Black Hat never had ran into. Black Hat took in his surroundings. Realizing that it was far different than what he was accustomed to being summoned in. It wasn’t an abandoned building, some parents basement, or even in the middle of the woods. It was a god damn science lab.

The man, who assumed was the one who summoned him, lay still and unmoving against the wall. Hmm, Maybe he might have overdone it slightly with his entrance? Black Hat shrugs his shoulders, sauntering out of the pentagram.

He kneels down to the other's eye level. A small nudge of his clawed finger straightened out the other's glasses. Taking note of the other's bright violet eyes. _Interesting_ he thinks.

"So," He starts. "Why have you summoned me?" Black Hat brings himself back to his full height and carefully studies the other. He still seemed to be in some kind of shock like state.

"It-" The other finally spoke, blinking his eyes a few times. "It actually worked." He sounded almost, dumbfound. It made Black Hat quirk up an eyebrow at him.

"Of course it did, what else were you expecting? Black Hat still watches as the other picks himself off of the floor, dusting off the debris and splintered wood from his clothing.

“So, why did you summon me?” Black Hat repeated.

“Uh.” Was all Flug could muster to say. Black hat sighed, pinching at his face where a nose would be. “You've never summoned a demon before, have you.”

“Hard to when I don't believe in them,” Flug replied with little to no humor laced in his voice. He was down right serious.

"Then why did you summon me?" Black Hat asked. Who at this point started to walk around the other's lab. Taking in all of the scattered blueprints and formulas laid about the entire place. He picks up a small metal trinket before placing it back down where he'd found it.

"To prove a point."

"Which was?" The Demon stops his movement, turning around to face the scientist.

"Magic isn't real.' And this time it was Black Hat's turn to be dumbfounded. After all of these centuries, this, had to be the most strange reason for him to be called upon. A simple doctor just wanted to prove a point that magic wasn't real.

And then Black Hat laughed, returning back to be in front of the other. His laugh sounded like desperate screams and nails dragging on a chalkboard. Dr. Flug covered his ears from the harsh sound, physically wincing in pain.

"Looks like you failed at that.“ He stated. Black Hat patted at his shoulder. "Well I look real enough, just feel." Flug was hesitant for a moment before he reaches out a hesitant hand to touch the other's breast. Just as his fingers were inches away, teeth and eyes shaped in its place. Making the scientist pull back his hand.

"I've got an idea," Black Hat starts. "why don't you come work with me-" He motions his hand to the other.

"Flug Slys -Dr. Flug Slys." The scientist stuttered out. Lacing his fingers together near his chest.

"Dr. Flug." The Demon's grins at the name, showing off a sharp almost shark-like row of teeth.

"And why should I?" He crosses his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm in the need for a new assistant, and you seem to be the prime candidate."

"What if I'm to refuse?" Black Hat grabs him by the forearm, yanking him harshly so they're faces are nearly inches apart. sharp claws dig into flesh - puncturing his skin. Small beads of blood begin to come from the wound.

"You don't have a say in this Doctor," He snarls. Shifting his form so he is towering over the other, the floor cracking under his feet.

"Okay, okay I'll work for you." Flug squeaked, panic rising in his body. The Demon retracted back to his normal height, letting go of the other's arm. Flashing a smile.

Flug cradled his injured arm, rotating to see just the extent of the damage that was done. Four medium size wounds laid in its wake, blood starting to stain his clothing. Great.

"So," Black Hat extends his arm. "Do we have a deal?" The Scientist looks at the hand and back to Black Hat, back to the hand once more. Not hesitating for another second before clasping the other's hand with his own. Giving it a firm shake.

In an instant, both hand's light up with a green fire. Dr. Flug was unable to pull his hand away from Black Hat's, who was still holding it in a vise-like a grip. When the fire vanished, Flug pulled his hand away. But noticed that there wasn't any sign that it was lit on fire. The burning sensation vanished almost like the fire itself.

"You better not disappoint me, doctor." Black Hat said smugly. Just what the hell has Flug gotten himself in

**Author's Note:**

> yall can blame the paperhat discord for this


End file.
